Pixelator/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Caline: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel. (Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight) (sighs) You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class. (Sabrina and the worker giggle) Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois? Mr. Bourgeois: It doesn't look like it. Alya: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment. Marinette: Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever! Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight. Chloé: Daddy! (Gives him an assignment) Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster. (Alya gasps) Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be... (The door opens. Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny Rolling appear.) Chloé: Wow! Marinette: Hey! That's... Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a... (Fang growls at him) Chloé: Daddy! (whispers to him) That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich. Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you? Jagged Stone: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby. Penny Rolling: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite. Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street. Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center! Jagged Stone: Fang's my crocodile. (points at Fang) Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath? Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out! (Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.) Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again. Vincent: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan! Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends. Vincent: There! Look into the lens! Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you? (gets Vincent out of the hotel) No photos! (Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it) Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back. Hawk Moth: (His window opens) ' I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now. ''(turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! '''Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well. Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Turns into the Pixelator) Ms. Bustier: Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told Marinette what job she'll be doing. Mr. Bourgeois: (checks the list) Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. I've got a job for you already, Marinette. Alya: Gopher? What's that? Marinette: I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty. Penny: Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him? Mr. Bourgeois: Of course we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll take care of that for you. Marinette: Huh? Mr. Bourgeois: A gopher is an employee who goes for anything a customer needs. Anything at all. So go ahead. Goph! Marinette: These should do the trick. Now I can get back to the hotel and hang with Adrien! Ugh... And Chloé. Tikki: You know these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants. Marinette: What do you mean, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers. Tikki: Just saying, it's better in a long run to do it right the first time. (A woman and her daughter spot Tikki.) '''Tikki:' Meow. Jagged Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers? Marinette: Um... here. Jagged Stone: This is a joke, right? What are you doing, trying to ruin my career? Marinette: But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist! Jagged Stone: Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses! Marinette: Great. I'm gonna have to spend even more time away from Adrien! Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Just do it right the first time. Marinette: Yeah... You're right, Tikki. I get it now. Tikki: Those sunglasses exist somewhere... Get creative! Marinette: ...Of course! (Runs to the exit) Chloé: Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised. Don't let the door hit you on the way out! (Marinette exits the hotel. Pixelator goes into the hotel.) Worker: Excuse me sir, can I help you? Pixelator: Look into the lens... (Kim and the worker look into the lens. Pixelator zaps them and digitizes them) Pixelator: Photo finish. Chloé: Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn. (Goes to where the Pixelator is) Excuse me... Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me. (Adrien is mad at Chloé because her father allows the most important celebrities stay at the hotel) Pixelator: Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan. Chloé: Moi? Oh, my, you're flattering me. Keep going. Pixelator: A photo of you, sweet miss... Chloé: Chloé, of course. Adrien: Look out, Chloé! Pixelator: Look into the lens, miss! (Adrien pushes Chloé, but the two get zapped by Pixelator) Adrien: What the... Chloé: What just happened? Adrien: I think we've been like... digitized or something. Chloé: What do you mean, digitized? Adrien: I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing. Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me. (calls Mr. Bourgeois with her phone) Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?! Marinette: Where did I put them... Oh! (gets an old pair of shades) Voila! Tikki: But they're pink. Marinette: They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right? Tikki: Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them! (Marinette takes the lens out of the shades) Tikki: Or hate them. (Meanwhile, Adrien and Chloé are still stuck in a blank space) Chloé: Ugh! I still can't get through to Daddy! How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous! Adrien: It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing... Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... just the two of us? Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be a way out somewhere. (Sees Chloé hugging him) I hope... Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I bet those two have gone off together somewhere fun! Hmph! And now I'm here all alone without Adrien... Tikki: Marinette, snap out of it, let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone's glasses for now, okay? Pixelator: Jagged Stone? Alec: What? Pixelator: (opens the door) Look into the lens! Penny: I'll give them to Mr. Stone. Marinette: Can't you deliver them to him now? Penny: He's... resting. Jagged Stone: Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang! Marinette: Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time. Penny: Got it. Marinette: Thank you... (Pixelator knocks the door) Marinette: I hope Mr. Stone likes them. Tikki: Hard work always pays off. Penny: Who are you? Pixelator: Look into the lens! (zaps her) Marinette: (Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the elevator) Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Pixelator: Hey there! Time for your photoshoot! Jagged Stone: How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack! (Fang rolls over) Pixelator: See you later, alligator. (Zaps Fang) Jagged Stone: What? Fang? Fang! Who are you? Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged? Jagged Stone: No! Pixelator: I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens. (Pixelator is about to zap him, but Ladybug saves him) Pixelator: So, you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens! (Pixelator zaps Ladybug, but she dodges. Ladybug grabs a flower vase with her yo-yo, and throws it at Pixelator, but he dodges them. Jagged Stone hides under a table. Pixelator keeps zapping Ladybug. Her right arm gets zapped and digitized. She manages to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel) Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go? Hawk Moth: If you want Jagged, you must find Ladybug. Pixelator: I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug! Hawk Moth: Yes, you do. Plenty of time. (Starts controlling Pixelator) Pixelator: Okay, okay! Tell me what to do. Hawk Moth: I command an excellent photograph of Ladybug with her Miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully. Jagged Stone: I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight. Ladybug: Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades! Jagged Stone: Uh? Ladybug: (giggles) Look. While I'm catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you. Mr. Damocles: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school. Ladybug: Yes! Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school. Mr. Damocles: Hmm? Ladybug: I mean, isn't school awesome? Jagged Stone: This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then... Ladybug: Wait. What do you know about this crazed fan? Jagged Stone: He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night! Ladybug: How creepy. Jagged Stone: Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun. Ladybug: (Uses her yo-yo as a phone to find Vincent’s number. She finds it difficult, her arm being digitized. So she types with her nose and chin) Vincent... Aza. (The phone finds him) Got his address. Jagged Stone: You're not gonna leave me here, are you? Mr. Damocles: Hmm? Jagged Stone: I mean, isn't school awesome? Chloé: Daddy! Daddy! Adrien: Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform. Plagg: Come on, what's the rush? (Adrien looks at him angry) Plagg: Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese. Adrien: (sees Chloé) I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere. Could be dangerous. Chloé: Dangerous? Adrien: You're not scared, are you? Chloé: Scared, moi? As if! No way! (Adrien chuckles and runs to find a way out by leaving Chloé behind then she screams by jumping on his head by pointing at Jagged Stone's alligator Fang and Adrien is also scared by the alligator) Hawk Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin. (Pixelator starts zapping people) Ladybug: Oh, this isn't creepy at all. (Suddenly, she sees photos of people who look familiar. She sees Chloé and Adrien) Chloé: Ahhhh! Adrien: Ladybug? Ladybug: What are you two doing there? Chloé: Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! (Chloe is holding Adrien's arm while he sighs and chuckles a little) I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around. Théo: Over here, Ladybug! Mireille: Help... Ladybug! Ladybug: What happened to you? Théo: It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here! Mireille: While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées! Ladybug: I sure hope Cat Noir's there already! Nadja: Excuse me, sir, sir? Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice? Pixelator: I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories. (zaps Nadja and the camera man) Hahahahahaha! Mr. Damocles: This is terrible! Jagged Stone: I've got to do what Pixelator says! Mr. Damocles: Surely, you can't be serious! It's dangerous out there! Jagged Stone: Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career! Ladybug: Got an itchy trigger finger, eh? Pixelator: I was expecting you, Ladybug. (Starts zapping her, but she dodges. She hides under a car, but Pixelator finds her) Pixelator: Look into the lens! (Pixelator still zaps her, but she dodges. She runs away from the zaps. She sees a lamppost, and she tries to grab it with her yo-yo, but she falls. Pixelator has her cornered) Ladybug: I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone! Hawk Moth: No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you! Pixelator: Why should I believe you, Ladybug? Ladybug: Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged is. Pixelator: How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Deal? Ladybug: 'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right... (Pixelator starts freeing people, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Hotel. Nino is reading his Math book, and he sees them) Nino: Dudes! You just scared me! Adrien: (sees the TV) Fill in for me, will you Nino? Nino: What do you think I've been doing this whole time? (Fang appears in a room. Sabrina sees him and faints in fear) Plagg: If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumatized. Adrien: I think you're right. But where's the akuma? Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Pixelator: I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone! Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses! Pixelator: Stop wasting time! (Cat Noir is about to take his glasses off, but a civilian spots him. '''Civilian:' Cat Noir. Pixelator sees Cat Noir, and fights him. Pixelator throws him off)'' Ladybug: Thanks for dropping in. Cat Noir: Not very handy, I see. Pixelator: What about out deal? Hawk Moth: I told you she would betray you. Capture them already, I want their Miraculous! (Pixelator starts zapping them, but they dodge the zaps) Ladybug: Together! (Ladybug attacks Pixelator with her yo-yo, but fails. Cat Noir is about to fight him with his staff, but Pixelator zaps him) Cat Noir: Ahh! Oh, not again... Pixelator: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized? Ladybug: Can't wait to live it up. (Ladybug dodges Pixelator's zaps. But she trips and falls because of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug jumps into a purple car and does a high jump, but falls.) Pixelator: Look into the lens! Jagged Stone: Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo! Ladybug: Get ourt of here, Mr. Stone! (tries to follow him, but falls) Jagged Stone: It's me you wanted all this time, wight? Well, here I am. In the flesh. Pixelator: Look into the lens... Jagged Stone: Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better. Pixelator: Ugh... Hurry up already! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a powder compact appears) A powder compact? Jagged Stone: There, I think I'm ready. Pixelator: No more moving! Look into the lens! Ladybug: Don't do it, Mr. Stone! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make a crack in the black space, freeing the people trapped in the photos) Pixelator: Come on, open your eyes. (Ladybug sees Cat Noir, uses her vision, and Cat Noir's staff and the powder compact flash) Ladybug: Batter up! (throws the compact) Cat Noir hits the compact with his staff, and it reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him) Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh? Hawk Moth: Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll destroy you! Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, turning everything back to normal. She crushes Pixelator's visor, freeing the akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (The Pixelator is brought back and turned back into Vincent) Vincent: Huh? What happened? Where am I? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Ms. Bustier: Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come. Mr. Bourgeois: So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today. (Penny gives tickets to Marinette, Alya and Adrien, except for Chloé) Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Jagged Stone: Good evening, Paris! Adrien: It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing! Marinette: (Marinette grins) Yeah, amazing! Jagged Stone: I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug. (Jagged Stone plays the song that's dedicated to Ladybug which makes Marinette surprised) es:Pixelador/Transcripción pl:Pixelator/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts